Two Boys, an Open Window, and a Piano
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Arthur's not exactly your normal 16-year-old boy. Coming from a pretty broken family, Arthur was just wandering the evening London streets, until he stumbled upon a graceful flow of notes. "Beautiful music from a beautiful person..." - Rated for language implied IggyChu


Another cold day as Arthur wandered the streets of London. Fall was ending and winter was nearing, one of the worse times for someone who practically lived on the streets. Arthur didn't care though; it beat staying at home and who cared about going to school? There wasn't anyone to push him to go. His father was an alcoholic and his mother was dead.

The sixteen-year-old wasn't alone however. There were many others like him on the streets around this part of London. Arthur had a close French friend only two years older and an American friend one year younger. Although, they had better homes than him.

Arthur sighed as he shivered, noticing that he just randomly wandered to an unfamiliar street. It was still part of the inner city of London and not part of the more high class part. You only make that mistake once if you were like him.

Shrugging off the unfamiliar street, Arthur continued on. At the same time, the young Brit noticed tiny white balls floating down. He looked up and there it was; snow. "Bloody hell..." Arthur cursed, walking a bit faster. Wasn't it a bit early for snow? He guessed that almost everyone already knew it was going to snow because Arthur noticed before that the streets were quite vacant. That and it was a bit late.

Now ignoring the snow, Arthur instantly stopped, hearing music. He started walking again, but at a lot slower pace as he looked down at his feet, still listening the music. The Brit stopped again when he saw a golden patch of light on the usual gray sidewalk.

"Thank you for coming over, Mr. Edelstein." Right then, Arthur turned and noticed a house like any other across the street from him. At the door of the house was an older Chinese women and an Austrian man looking in his mid twenties.

"No problem, Mrs. Wang. It is a delight to teach your son, but he seems to be lacking in spirit. The boy has so much potential." The Austrian said with a sigh.

"Strange. Yao seems to have a lot of confidence when he practices. Also very skilled."

"I am not saying he is unskilled, Madam, just lacking spirit. I do believe he can do so much more. I must be going now. The snow may cause a problem for me while driving back to the other side of London." With that, Arthur watched as the Chinese women and the Austrian said their goodbyes again. The Chinese women closed the door and the Austrian man walked over to his fancy car.

Now that Arthur was looking at the Austrian's front instead of back, he got a better knowledge of him. Mr. Edelstein was no doubt from the more high class side of London. He wore classes and a highly esteemed coat, both making him look very dignified. It was a big contrast to Arthur's usual worn coat and jeans.

When the Austrian was next to his car, Arthur saw that he was now noticed. Mr. Edelstein gave a look of subtle fear and disgust. Arthur thought that this Yao guy must be some kid if this stuck-up rich guy came all the way here to teach him when he clearly despises this area.

The Austrian quickly got into his car and drove away. He was probably fearing that Arthur was some sort of teenage thug going to rob him. "Che... Bloody rich wanker..."

Arthur took one step when he started hearing more music, but this one was different. Even though the song was the same, how it was played was a lot more different. There was a lot more spirit than before and the song was tweaked to the pianist's style. The Brit listened more and more, the music seeming to get louder as he continued.

Arthur stopped when he noticed he was standing the same gold patch of light as the one before. The music seemed to be right next to him. Arthur turned, seeing an opened window. By the window was a beautiful Chinese girl looking around his age playing a piano. Her long, silky hair was tie into a ponytail falling over her shoulder and her flawless face seemed tranquil as her eyes were closed, in deep thought of her music.

_Beautiful music from a beautiful person..._ Arthur thought, watching and listening silently to the Chinese pianist. Everything stopped when her mother shouted to her.

"Yao! What are you doing? Close the window! You're letting the heat out! And what if some crazy person tries to come in and rob us?"

"Yes, _Ma_." The girl shouted back, turning her back to the window while doing so. Arthur was a bit confused; wasn't Yao a boy? That was when he realized that the beautiful Chinese girl was actually a beautiful Chinese boy.

Yao stood from the piano stool and turn back to the window, walking a bit towards it. Just as he was about to pull the window down to close it, he noticed Arthur looking back at him. The two stared back at each other for a while, golden eyes looking down as emerald eyes looked up.

"Yao! Now! And help me in the kitchen!"

Their moment with cut when Yao turned his head away to shout back, "Yes, _Ma_." The Chinese teen pulled the window down and latched it locked, making Arthur realize that he was a lot more warmer a second ago.

Yao turned back to Arthur for another moment before turning and walking away. Arthur did the same, thinking it was probably a good idea to head home, sheltering himself from the cold snow. Before leaving, he made a quick note to memorize the street he was just on. It wouldn't be a bad thing to wind up back here again.

* * *

Hetalia Characters - Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

_AN - A short oneshot I was thinking about for a while. I guess you can say IggyChu? Please forgive me if I got the weather pattern of London wrong or London in general wrong because I just wrote something down and looked up London weather. And lets just say Yao was playing Canon just because I really like that song. I was also thinking of maybe continuing on. Maybe... Reviews are loved~ Thank you for reading~_


End file.
